Alpha and omega: a high school experiance to remember
by MasterNCS53
Summary: this is an old story I found that I wrote an now I want to continue. the first chapter doesn't read super well but the new ones will be much better I promise. read and review.


The time was six-o-clock when the alarm went off. Humphrey got up and walked down the hall and into the bathroom and started the shower. After the shower Humphrey went down to see his brother Fisk and his Sister Lucy cooking breakfast. **HUMPHREY'S POV :( I don't own any characters except my oc's)**

Hey guys what are yawls cooking? Bacon, eggs and French toast sticks. Lucy said. Yessss. I freaking love Fridays. the only bad thing is I got to go to school. Well hurry up and come eat your breakfast so we can go. Fisk said. Aren't you happy Humphrey that we only have 4 weeks of school left? Lucy asked. Hell yea I'm so ready to be done with school. Humphrey replied. The only bad thing is I still don't know if I want to go to jasper collage or go to saw tooth collage. But anyway I'm going to start heading off to school. Humphrey walked to the garage and got into his lifted Dodge 2500 and drove out of the garage. Humphrey pulled on the highway that went right by his house and flipped on his chip and smoked a bugadie out. After 3 minutes of driving Humphrey pulled into jasper high school. The state testing was going on so Fisk and Lucy didn't need to go into school today. ( **State testing on a Friday that would suck!)**

Humphrey got out of his truck and was greeted by his friends Salty, Shaky, and Mooch. Hey guys. Humphrey asked. Not much just watched a teacher get covered in blue paint. Mooch replied. ( **Mooch is really buff in this).** How and who did it Humphrey asked. It was the freshmen again thinking there funny. Salty replied. Just then the bell rang.

 **KATE'S POV:** **  
**I got up at an un godlily hour of the night. I just couldn't sleep. all that was going threw my mind was what my new school would be like and why I had to move with only 4 weeks of school left in my high school career. It just seemed all odd. I wonder what my old friends look like. Especially Humphrey. God I missed him. I wish I had told him my feelings when I had the chance be fore I moved. But at least I can see him again. My mother Eve called me down and said it was time to leave so I got in my Pontiac **g6** and drove off to jasper high. When I pulled in I saw him. But then someone groaned in my back seat. I look back and of all people my sister lily is in my car. She has had a crush on Humphrey since I have. she just wants to steal him from me.

 **HUMPHREY'S POV:**

I saw my friends gawking looking at something behind me. So I asked. What are you looking at? Um Humphrey dude look behind you. So I turned around and of all people I saw my old best friend. Kate Willingstone. And I halph to say she had grown! Especially her chest I mean damn! Kate was hot. But since the bell rung I would help to talk to her later. My first period was American history. Witch was literally my favorite class. Hell all the teachers liked me. In all my classes I had the highest testing scores and my grades never dropped below an A+. I had the highest IQ in the school and had a free ride to collage in 3 ways. Schooling, Wrestling, and Football. I was the moats athletic kid in jasper region. In all terms of the word I was a jock. The only person I had a problem with was Garth Knip. He was a jock but a really dumb and an ass hole of a jock. He picked on every one. Garth walked up to me and shoulder checked me so I turned around and said. What the hell is your problem you prick? Your my damn problem you dumbass garth replied. Garth then proceeded to pull out a switch blade and thrust it at my abdomen. I was stabbed but that didn't stop me from punching garth right in the temple knocking him out immediately. I pulled the knife out of my body and started walking to the nurse's office as people yelled to call 911. I was hallway there when I collapsed and passed out.

 **KATE'S POV:**

I just watched garth stab Humphrey and Humphrey knock Garth out and collapse on the hall Flore so I ran and drug Humphrey to the nurse's office. When I got there she shrieked and fainted. Great I thought and took off Humphrey's shirt. Damn he was so muscular and toned but I can't think of that. I grabbed a bunch of cloth and wrapped it around him covering the wound. Then the ambulance arrived and took us to the hospital. The doctor said the was going to be fine and that the knife only went an inch in because of all the muscle tissue he had. Then Humphrey started to move and sit up.

 **HUMPHREY'S POV:**

I woke up in the hospital wondering how I got here I asked Kate how I got here. Wait what Kate I said I haven't seen you since eights grade. Yea it's been a long time hastens it. She said. Yea it has but why are you here like not in a bad way but happy confused way. I got transferred again so now I'm staying in jasper and going to jasper collage after high school. She said. Really? That's the same place I'm going after high school. Maybe we could roommates after high school she said with a smirk. This struck me as a little odd but whatever.

 **Any way that's it for now please read and review I always like new ideas. MasterCNS53 out for now. And yes I know there are some grammer mystakes.**


End file.
